Rainbow Brite/Sailor Moon SuperS
by kayirons
Summary: Brian goes to Tokyo to go to school there only to meet interesting friends including RB and her group/This is updated to bring in more adventures in one story
1. The First Meeting

Rainbow Brite meets Super Sailor Moon

Brian in Tokyo

One day at the airport Brian arrived in the Terminal on his way to Tokyo to go to school for a year there he examined both his keys that Rainbow gave him. 

__

Rainbow visited Brian that day. "Brian?" he looked down. "Hi Rainbow."

"What's the matter?" Rainbow asked Brian as he looked up. He said. "I have to go to Tokyo to go to school there for one year and I'm afraid to leave."

"Don't worry Brian I think Tokyo is one of the most incredible cities created we may take the time to visit Tokyo also I believe the people is very understanding even with our own technology and Starlite."

"You mean you will visit."

"Of course I'm sure you will meet new friends." Rainbow told Brian. "I have to go to Rainbow Land to take care of a few things but I'm sure to visit." 

Brian smiled. "Thank you Rainbow I am going to their High School I wonder what the kids are like."

"You will see." Rainbow climbed on Starlite and said. "Goodbye see you in Tokyo all you have to do is look up you will see a Rainbow." Starlite nodded as he turned towards the Bridge of colors and took off with his passengers.

It was time to board the plane Brian got to his seat and looked out the window. "I'll see you Rainbow." He got the address of the people he was staying with Serena Tsukino who was also in his School. "I hope I can play baseball in Tokyo I heard the people there are friendly." He told himself when it was time to take off the plane had left the ground on it's way to Tokyo.

Meanwhile in Rainbow Land Rainbow said. "Looks like we're all set Starlite we'll make sure Brian stays out of trouble." "I agree after all he is our friend." "We'll wait until he gets there we don't need to be there before he arrives which could take time."

Starllite agreed with it. As the sprite continued to make more star sprinkles.

A day later in Tokyo Serena and her family waited she said. "I wonder what Brian looks like." Rini said. "I wonder too." She thought of her friend Pegasus since the danger was far from over Brian's plane had arrived and parked at the gate Brian came out Serena looked at the picture. "Brian?"

Brian smiled. "Hi I'm Brian."

"I'm Serena this is my family my mom dad my brothers and Rini my cousin."

"Thank you and this is a strange family not to mention the meatball hair."

Serena was about to retort her mother said. "Not now Serena." She held Serena at bay Brian said. "Well let's get my stuff." The group walked to the Baggage claim Brian waited and found his luggage and took them the father said. "I'll help you son.." he helped Brian he noticed baseball equipment. "You play baseball." "Yeah for the little league team I hope to get a scholarship to collage when I can." Brian told the man he smiled. "I wish Serena had the attitude she doesn't set her goals in school."

Brian nodded as an hour later at the Tsukino Residence Brian walked in and found the room that was set up for him he set the room up and got his clothes in the Dressers including the two Keys that Rainbow had gave him for access to Rainbow Land. He said. "Rainbow is right Tokyo is one of the incredible Cities around." He told to himself.

Serena was in her room Luna said. "So we have a guest." Luna said. "Yeah Luna he seems nice he would rather study than to eat sweets and stuff he reminds me of Amy."

"What else is new it appears that he gets better grades than you do."

"What are you talking about." Serena retorted. "I can get to school anywhere on time and study when I want to." "Oh Dear."

In Rini's room a ball lit up it was Pegasus a horse with a horn and wings. Pegasus said. "It appears that this Brian is worth trusting than I believe." "Do you think he is somehow special I don't see it."

"Not that I know of since I only protect those with dreams." Pegasus told Rini he thought for a minute. "I hope our new enemy does not find out."

"I agree Pegasus."

In the sky was Rainbow and Starlite. "At least Twink is out of the way." "Besides I don't think the people here are ready to meet the sprites." Rainbow said. "If I need the star sprinkles we'll get them."

Starlite nodded as he ran and noticed something odd in the skies like a Circus. "What is that?"

"I don't know Orin might know what it is." Rainbow said. "I think it's something that Murky Dismal would enjoy."

"Hmm it's about night fall Rainbow."

"Yes there's a forest over there we can stay the night."

Starlite nodded as he ran on the Rainbow and landed in the forest. However as Rainbow got off she noticed something that lit up. "Huh?"

"What's that?" Starlite said. Pegasus appeared. "I know who you are you are Rainbow Brite."

Starlite said. "And who are you?"

"I am Pegasus I protect beautiful dreams." Pegasus said. Starlite was becoming jealous that there was another flying horse this time with wings. "Humph."

."Not now Starlite." Rainbow said Starlite nodded. "At least you wouldn't ride him."

"I don't have too besides whatever that thing is could be why he's here." Rainbow said Pegasus said. "You are most perspective I will give you something to add and increase your powers Rainbow Brite." The golden horn known as the crystal let up and Rainbow's magic belt had glowed with special symbol." Starlite watched the action. "He is most powerful than I am. I will not let him near Rainbow."

After the transforming of the color belt Pegasus said. "Now I must protect those dreams you have to protect the universe Rainbow Brite there are more people with special abilities you will meet them soon." Pegasus had taken off Rainbow was amazed as he had vanished Starlite said. "Good hopefully that's the last we'll see of him."

Rainbow said. "I don't think so Starlite."

"I don't know he seems more like the type you would Ride on."

"But he can never replace you Starlite I think you need to settle your differences we'll keep our eye on Brian in the morning we're going have be on land to do it." Rainbow said.

The next morning Brian got up on time and got ready for school he walked to the kitchen Serena's mother made his lunch. "Why didn't you wake up Serena." "I don't want to waste my time if anyone is going to be totally lazy." Brian had left the house her mother thought. 'Hmm I guess not."

However she heard a cry. In Serena's room. "I'M GOING TO BE LATE." Serena got up fast and changed quickly and ran out of the house with her lunch bag Luna sighed as she ran down to find Serena Starlite was not far Luna looked. Starlite trotted. "Hmm." Luna walked up to the horse was puzzled her was the Star in the forehead and the Rainbow Mane and tail. Starlite said. "Hmm looks like you have a Moon Marking cat."

"Oh my you can talk horse." Luna said. Starlite said. "Of course I can talk I am Starlite."

"I'm Luna what kind of horse are you?" "No time to explain I've got to find my friend."

"And I have to find Serena who is always late for school."

Starlite nodded. "Hmm I bet I know where Rainbow is going." Starlite kneeled down Luna climbed on the horse. "Strange you let me ride you?"

"Only because you seem sentient." Starlite said as he trotted down the area. Artemis waited. "Luna." Starlite halted and saw the white cat with the same marking as Luna. "Two of you?" the horse asked."

"Why yes that's Artemis."

"And I am looking for Mina she ran without me."

"I bet I know where the trouble is going on." Starlite said he kneeled down Artemis climbed on the horse and hung on to Luna. "Why did your owner leave you?"

"It's a long story." Starlite said. "Her name is Rainbow Brite." He rose up and trotted.

In the dead Circus was the amazon trio as they searched through pictures. "Which one is it."

Fish Eye also took a look Zirconia walked in. "HAVE YOU FOUND THE ONE YET?"

Hawks Eye said. "No we are looking every victim we ran into didn't have Pegasus."

Something flew in it had wings and an eyeball and fire. It landed on Zirconia's staff. "Well have you got one?" the thing shook and lit up a photo Tiger's eye took it. "It's a guy."

Fish Eye said. "Let me see." She ran to it and it was a picture of Brian. "He's perfect I bet he has the most beautiful dreams." "Why a guy girls have better dreams than they do." Fish eye had disappeared.

Meanwhile Rainbow had returned and saw Starlite. "What's going on Starlite."

"I was looking for you Rainbow." "Who are those Cats." "This is Luna and Artemis."

"Rainbow Brite is a young girl?" Luna asked. "She appears to be special." "Thank you I couldn't find Brian he's at school I don't know where it is."

Luna said. "He goes to the same school Serena does how do you know this Brian."

"It is a long story since you cats talk you can help me find Brian."

"Agreed and you can help me find Serena I bet she's late again." Luna said Rainbow got the two cats Starlite knealed for her to get in she climbed on the horse." We'll need the Rainbow to find Brian." She worked the Color belt and the Rainbow appeared and Starlite ran on the bridge of colors even Luna couldn't believe this. "A flying horse?"

"Of course Starlite can fly."

"Of course I can fly after all I am the most magnificent horse in the Universe." Starlite said as he took the passengers on a flight."

Meanwhile after school Rini walked down. "Hmm I wonder about Brian if he knows about Pegasus." She looked up and saw the Rainbow Starlite continued to travel Rainbow saw a little girl Luna said. "That's Rini."

"That's a cute name."

"Hmm we may need her you better go down there." Luna said Rainbow nodded. "I don't know what help she could be but I'm game to find Brian she may know where he his."

"More passengers." Starlite said as the Rainbow had went to the earth Rini watched as she noticed a flying horse. "A flying horse that's not Pegasus.'

_"Please don't tell anyone about our meeting." Pegasus said to Rini after the two met_

Starlite landed Rini said. "Hi that's a beautiful horse."

"Thank you."

"You're about my age." Rini said. "How can that horse fly without wings."

"Huh?" "Oh I shouldn't tell you." Luna said. "Have you seen Brian?"

"Of course there's the school where he goes." Rini pointed

Rainbow looked. "So that's the school hmm." The group noticed a woman and Brian when he was out after school practicing. "Who is that?"

"I don't know we better check it out." Starlite said Rini said. "Wait I'll go with you."

"It's too dangerous." "Not for me it isn't." 

"She reminds me of Brian when we met." Rainbow said Rini got on the horse and Starlite sneaked. Luna said. "That woman looks familiar to me."

Rainbow said. "Whatever it is could be linked that that Circus we saw that means."

Starlite thought. "Brian we better stay out of sight." Starlite hid and watched the two Mina and Lita was there. "There's that cute boy we saw."

"Yeah he looks just like my old Boy friend what is he doing with that girl."

Mina said. "Let's follow him." The two ran down Artemis said. "That's Lita and Mina."

"We better go keep an eye on them including Mina."

"What else is new." The two cats jumped off and ran. "At least now I know why Tokyo seems special Starlite." Rainbow told the horse." The three sneaked down Rini said. "How come this horse will let you ride him if he flies like that."

"It's a long story I can't tell you everything." Rainbow told Rini

in the area the woman said. "Hi."

"Hi." Brian said. "What are you doing on the school grounds you know if you want to visit the school go to the office."

"You're a funny boy." She told him. "I just came to watch you."

"Really then." Brian said while he played with the baseball.

Rainbow continued to watch. "I have a bad feeling Starlite."

"Hmm I do too." Starlite told Rainbow. Amy was near. "Hi."

Rainbow said. "Hi uhh do you?"

"No I'm Amy I just saw you two with Rini nice horse."

"Thank you." Rainbow said. Amy nodded.

The woman said. "I hope you know my feelings only a boy can tell me."

"Huh." "Since we are no a pair I shall do one thing." The woman stood up. "I want to look at your beautiful dreams." "What?" Brian said. Rainbow heard. "Dreams."

A curtain came down on the woman and disappeared it was Fish Eye Brian stood up. "One." A wall appeared and closed in. "Two." he was clamped to it." "Three." He gasped as the dream mirror appeared Rainbow said oh know we have to help him Starlite." "Right." The horse took off the Fish Eye looked as Rini went to find Serena. Fish Eye said. "A horse."

"Starlite is the name that is our friend." The horse said the woman said. "How annoying. Awaken and take care of these brats." A monster appeared Starlite backed up as it knocked Starlite to the ground Rainbow also fell. "Starlite are you alright?"

"Yes looks like we got our selves an enemy."

"Hold it right there." Serena and Rini known as Sailor Moon and Mini Moon appeared. "We are the Sailor Scouts we stand for love and justice how dare you steal the dreams in the name of moon we shall punish you." "Tsk. tsk Take care of those sailor Brats." Fish Eye ordered

Rainbow said. "Now that thing is distracted Starlite let's help Brian."

Starlite stood up Rainbow got off as Fish Eye got her head in the mirror. "What the." The head was our. "This is a waste for that you will have to die."

Rainbow was closer Fish Eye said. "Huh?" she pressed the star on the belt and it glowed. The Rainbow then appeared she said. "What the heck?" the Rainbow Surrounded Fish Eye and went to Brian he felt the strength of it and was released Mina and Lita watched. "Huh a girl."

Brian was on the ground Rainbow ran to him and watched him. It was time for Mini Moon as she called. Out. "Pegasus protect people's dreams." She held out a bell and rang it. "Crystal Twinkle Bell."

Then a light appeared Pegasus was seen again that Fish Eye said. "Oh no not again." Pegasus' horn glowed as he aimed for Sailor Moon she held a special Sword. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation." The Sword was activated and aimed for the monster then it was gone Fish Eye said. "Thwarted again." She then disappeared.

Brian woke up and looked at Rainbow. "Rainbow is that you?"

"Yes Brian it's me." She said Starlite walked. "And Starlite."

"Am I glad to see you guys my dreams are ruined even when it comes to those in Rainbow land."

Rainbow nodded. The three looked. "Rainbow Brite."

"Pegasus?" "I believe that the Enemy will be taken care of with the Sailor Scouts help however some day you will be needed to make sure the universe doesn't grow dark as it has before."

Amy walked up as Pegasus disappeared without a trace Rainbow Brian and Starlite watched as Amy said. "Looks like I missed out on the action." Mina said. "So did I."

"Well thanks to Rainbow I can finish with this school and get back home to my baseball team." Brian said. Rainbow climbed on Starlite. "Don't worry Brian you are always welcome on Rainbow land." She pressed the star on the belt and the Rainbow again appeared Starlite then boarded the Rainbow and took off flying. Serena as Sailor Moon couldn't believe what she saw. "Another flying horse this is strange."

Brian said. "To me it isn't after all I've been to her world."

Rini said. "So I wonder if Starlite and Pegasus would get along since they both fly."

"He's not the only horse that can fly." Brian said.

That night Brian told of his meeting with Rainbow at the temple. "So you and Rainbow had been friends because you walked into the wall of colors." "Yeah and I got out and I had colors all over me that they had to take me to get the colors off." Luna said. "So in a way you are special."

"Up until now I was the only one on earth who can see them." Brian told them Raye said. "I think in terms we'll be able to see her again especially with the possible darkness." "She once told me that there are those that will make the universe dark and gloomy I have faced more dangers ever since. And then it was a learning experience."

"You bet it still is I hope you will stay with us we are also special." Raye told Brian their story and who they really were." "So you are super heroes too just like Rainbow is."

"Exactly but we didn't live on earth we lived on the moon Serena is the moon princess when the time comes she will be the ruler of the Solar system but it's best that her parents doesn't know until she is ready." Raye said. Rini said. "And I'm Serena's Daughter."

"That is incredible now I'm glad I came to Tokyo I met Rainbow and now you girls."

"Exactly." Amy said. "I'm sure you will succeed into fulfilling your dream I am also studying to be a doctor like my mother was." Brian asked. "What about you Lita?" "I am setting my goals but my parents was killed in a plane crash and I don't like to be in foster homes so I learned to take care of myself." Lita said

Brian smiled. "Well it is time I head for bed got school in the morning I hope I'll see Rainbow again." Serena said. "We'll all walk home come on Rini." "Good night."

The three walked home Rainbow Watched from the sky. "We'll I think we'll be able to return Starlite." "Hmm yeah I think we'll make new friends on earth."

"Never too early to start." Rainbow said. "Let's go it's time for Moonglo." Starlite took off. It will be a while for her and her friends to return Rainbow was sure it would be much sooner than expected."

The End

My notes- This is a crossover between Sailor Moon SuperS and Rainbow Brite I know I am crazy about crossovers but it would be interesting on what could happen if they have met. 

Disclaimer- Also none of these character belong to me Sailor Moon and her group characters belong to Japan. 

Rainbow and her group belong to someone else as well.


	2. Stormy and Skydancer

RAINBOW BRITE: The return to Tokyo

One day in Rainbow Land after meeting Pegasus and the Sailor Scouts Rainbow was figuring out the addition to her belt and noticed unlimited energy that could increase Shy Violet examined it. "Appears that the power levels is high which means that the addition could mean unlimited powers needed to protect the universe from Total darkness." 

Rainbow thought. "What does Pegasus have to do with us?"

"The only person who would know about that is Orin."

"Of course we still have work to do and we may have to return to Tokyo find out about our guest I don't think Starlite would enjoy the visit." Starlite trotted towards Rainbow. "If we are going back there they have Pegasus." "We still have us Starlite the Sailor Scouts have to rely on Pegasus we have to rely on each other to help the universe if they need it.."

"Hmm that makes sense."

However On-X arrived with Krys he got off. "Rainbow we have to see Orin he wants to talk to us."

"I knew this would happen?" "He said it could be a matter of the destruction of the universe."

Rainbow nodded. "I'll need my powers." Rainbow got her belt and put it on she climbed on Starlite. "Come on Starlite let's see what Orin wants?" "Agreed." Starlite took off on the bridge of colors allowing flight he galloped towards Spectra Orin's home. "Remember last time we were here?"

"Yes Starlite the ice." Starlite landed along with On-X the two got inside Orin looked at kids. "Well you made it." "But why are we here?"

"The same reason Pegasus is here." Orin looked at something and showed a globe. "This is what we see about earth it and the entire universe will become dark you and Krys must help the Sailor Scouts as best you could."

"But what about our technologies." "As a wise one I can tell you that you do not have to worry about that, Rainbow now has unlimited and increased energy needed to keep the universe from growing dark Starlite can fly so can On-X go to earth and make sure nothing happens to it, or it could mean the end of Spectra and the universe."

"What are they after?" "They are after Pegasus." He showed the picture of pegasus. "This one has the so called golden crystal it is the most powerful and the Evil Queen is after it you must be alert to help them if she gets her hands on that crystal the whole universe will crumble and dreams shattered."

"She reminds me of the dark princess."

"Perhaps good luck and be careful." He said Rainbow walked out Krys asked. "More girls."

"Well I promised to help and I will." Rainbow climbed on Starlite. "You don't have to come if you are afraid." "I'm not afraid of anything." 

Rainbow pressed the symbol and the rainbow bridge appeared allowing Starlite to board it and gallop into the sky and into space On-X joined the two. "Where must we go." "Tokyo that is the only place where the evil is coming from."

"You mean we have to go to the big city?" Krys asked On-X got his programming. –Complying order going to Tokyo Japan.- Krys nodded. "Let's go On-X we have to get there." On-X and Starlite continued to travel towards space heading for earth meanwhile on earth Stormy and Skydancer traveled. "Well we have our job done Skydancer."

The horse nodded and flew through the sky. "Now's the time to give Tokyo some rain as promised." Stormy said as Skydancer traveled through the sky and arrived in the Tokyo skies Stormy used her powers to command the clouds and rain appeared falling down the skies. Stormy nodded and Skydancer landed on the roof of a house. "Tokyo hasn't had rain in weeks." Skydancer sensed something as the same eyeball with wings appeared and noticed Stormy and Skydancer. 'A flying horse that's all we need.' A picture was taken and the thing flew away towards the dead circus. 

Tiger's Eye looked through the pictures and a photo appeared with showing Stormy and Skydancer on the roof Tiger's Eye nodded. "A flying horse the girl must have pegasus living in her." Hawks Eye looked. "She's young but with that horse." "Yes and I think I could pull this off."

Zirconia walked up and said. "That photo contains the fact that she could have pegasus maybe she knows something about him." "I agree I'm going." Tiger's Eye said

In the earth's Sky Starlite and On-X traveled. "Stormy must have got Tokyo." "Why must there be rain." "Well Countries have different seasons now."

"Oh great."

Starlite continued to travel. Meanwhile Stormy said. "Hmm there should be more clouds." Skydancer sounded. "I know but they asked for more rain and Countries have different seasons." Stormy told the horse. "Come on Skydancer." Skydancer nodded and took off into the clouds where Stormy continued to command stormy weather. She commanded lightning and thunder. Starlite was also in the skies they finally made it Rainbow said. "Appears Stormy is on the job." "Well you said that other countries have different seasons."

"That's what I was told maybe she knows about this than we do." He nodded and took off into the clouds Stormy looked. "Oh no it's Rainbow. It's not over yet." "I know Stormy we want to know if anything strange happened."

"Nothing all I know is some Eyeball with wings does that help?" "Not really I have a feeling that could be wrong we better go into the forest Starlite." "Agreed." The two landed into the Forest along with On-X and Krys. Both kids got off. "Well there's a cave let's take shelter and find out where we should look."

In School Serena whined as usual. "I got an F in my examines." "Well Serena maybe if you studied you would pass." "And I have a data with Darien." 

Lita showed sweat hearing Serena Mina said. "Well it is stormy out there." "Hmm could be something I can use to hide from my mom getting home." "You will not do that Serena." 

She said. "Why not I fail all the time I don't like to study and all I can think about is Comics games sweets." "No wonder Rini is doing better than you are."

"Ooh." The bell rang and school was over for the day now the scouts walked in the rain with umbrella's. "We have a meeting at the temple with Raye." "And Brian has his baseball he's lucky than I am." "Well it seems like you two will never get along he has his friends to deal with." 

On another roof Stormy looked down. "Skydancer looks like one of those kids are worse." He snorted. "I guess we can reveal ourselve let's go down." Skydancer leaped towards the ground and trotted down the streets Serena looked up at Stormy. "Hi I'm Serena." "I'm Stormy why are you walking down wet." "Trying to get to the temple." Lita nodded. "That's it nice horse." "Thank you perhaps I can light up the way." "Could you." Stormy raised her hands and lightened the sky abit with light rain. Serena said. "Thank you how did you do that?" "I can't tell you I'll escort you there." Stormy got off Skydancer and the two walked down. "Don't you need Reins." "He's well trained." Mina nodded. "how did you get a horse?"

"I've had him." "You are lucky still what puzzles me is the lighting on the forehead." Serena said the girls got to the temple. Rini ran out. "Serena you're late." "All because of Rain." "Excuses, Excuses." She looked at Stormy and Skydancer she looked. "You two seem familiar." "I'm Stormy this is Skydancer we're just here doing a job."

Rini smiled she asked. "Can I pet him?" "If he will let you."

Rini petted Skydancer he responded to the touch then Stormy saw a man dressed with an umbrella. Skydancer looked he sensed trouble and snorted. Stormy said. "I don't see a danger sign on him."

He walked up. "Hi you need a way home miss." "Stormy I don't have a last name." "Aww well nice horse." He continued to sense trouble in the sky was the rainbow bridge Rainbow and Starlite looked down "Hmm there's Stormy." Starlite told Rainbow. "I have a feeling that man is not what he seems we better make sure Stormy is not in danger." Rainbow told Starlite they looked at the dead circus. Stormy said. "Well see you I have something to do." "cool." Stormy walked to Skydancer he kneeled for her to get on and he trotted down the streets Serena said. "I want a horse." Raye said. "I sense she has some power."

"Let's keep an eye on Stormy she could be the enemy." The girls followed Stormy down meanwhile Krys and On-x patrolled the skies and headed to Rainbow land incase she needed him. Krys got off. "Rainbow I hope could signal us." "Let's stay by the alarm."

Stormy and Skydancer raced to continue their jobs on the clouds creating storms and plenty of rain until it was time to quit and the sun to appear. "It's almost time to quit and return to Rainbow land to help the sprites." Skydancer snorted as usual. "That guy I don't think he will be any trouble but I can't stay but incase he is we will be ready." Skydancer nodded and he stopped and headed towards the park the clouds disappeared. Stormy got off. "Well our job is done for now." Rini walked up. "Hi Stormy I'm Rini."

"It was nice to meet you Rini." "I never got a chance to be around horses that much you are lucky to have one." "Why thank you." Stormy said Skydancer sensed trouble Stormy looked at her horse Serena waited near. "There she is let's find out how she got that horse." In the sky Rainbow and Starlite watched Stormy. The girl walked up to the man. "Why were you following me?" "It's just as simple." Rini hid near Skydancer. "I want to look into your dreams." He cracked the whip Stormy watched as the curtain came down revealing Tiger's Eye. Stormy looked. "One." The wall came up however Stormy who commanded the storms rised her arms and the clouds appeared. "Time for a light show." She pulled down her hand Lita watched the action. "How is she doing that." Tiger's Eye watched he used his magic and made the clouds disappeared. "Now where was I oh yes two." She was pinned to the wall. "Three." The dream mirror came out Rainbow said. "Oh no that's the other one." "Let's do it." Starlite galloped on the bridge meanwhile Serena and Rini transformed along with Lita into Sailor Scouts the two stood. "hold it right there." Tiger's Eye said. "Oh not you two again." "That includes me." Sailor Jupiter stood. The scouts introduced themselves." "What brats arise my dear and take care of them."

A horse like figure appeared Skydancer waited. There was nothing the horse can do to help he looked up seeing Starlite and Rainbow. "Remember the Pegasus one well I'm his brother and you will pay along with Pegasus."

Tiger's Eye looked at the Mirror and put his head in the mirror. "What dreams this is waste." Starlite landed and Rainbow Brite watched the action Mini Moon saw the two. "It's Rainbow and Starlite." "hold it Mister." Tiger's Eye looked.. "Another horse." "I think it's time for Rainbow magic." Rainbow activated the magic belt and the Rainbow came flying Tiger's Eye watched the action however the Figure attacked knocking Starlite to the ground Rainbow got up. "Are you alright?" Starlite said. "Yeah You?"

"how touching." It continued to attack Rainbow stood up Starlite got up with success Skydancer walked up. "I think we should distract him." Stormy watched the two horses as they fought the creature. "Skydancer." She whispered Sailor Jupitor commanded. "Jupitor Thunder crash." The lighting from Lita who was Jupitor attacked the thing while Rainbow was on cue she commanded the Rainbow again this time it went to Stormy freeing her and reinstalled the Mirror Tiger's Eye said. "This is a waste." The creature blocked the path Skydancer ran to Stormy but was attacked a rose came down on the monster it yowled in pain Tuxedo Mask told. "Appears that you have looked into the dreams of a child Mini Moon it's your turn."

Mini Moon nodded and prayed. "Pegasus Protect people's dreams." She held the bell and rang it. "Crystal Twinkle Bell." Pegasus appeared in the sky the golden Crystal glowed and he aimed it's power to Sailor Moon where she got the sword like Rod and commanded. "Moon Gorgeous Meditations." One shot attacked the monster and destroyed it. Tiger's Eye also disappeared. Rainbow held Stormy until she woke. "Rainbow that man was not." "I know you tried he's the reason Orin sent us to make sure that the universe doesn't grow dark." Rainbow said Stormy nodded Skydancer trotted to her Stormy stood up Sailor Moon asked. "How come you two have horses and we don't?"

"Huh?" "You have commands of Rainbows Storms and you have horses."

On-X arrived. Krys told Rainbow. "Rainbow we still have our jobs.

"True I think with their help we can double our chances to defeat these people." Rainbow got on Starlite while Stormy got on Skydancer Serena who was back to herself continued to whine about the chances of not having a horse of her own. Darien Chiba felt the expression. "Serena they had horses for a long time." "Still it would be nice to have that kind of transportation."

The two girls laughed. Lita said. "Well thanks for your help we should work together." "That is what I thought too." Rainbow said. "Pegasus is the reason we are here while you girls are trying to fight this if we join up we could double our chances of winning these battles we can't beat this alone. Pegasus appeared. "It seems that you have an agreement we still have a job making sure that the earth and the whole universe does not grow dark in the future."

In the Dead Circus Tiger's Eye told of the experiences." "Two horses girls the same age." "Yeah they both have power one didn't have Pegasus in their dreams."

"Looks like we have another enemy."

Meanwhile Starlite took off flying along with Skydancer heading for Rainbow land Serena watched the action along with the girls. "They can go into space?"

Serena said. "We are heroes we still don't know how those two got horses of their own we keep earth from growing dark too." "Those two have been setting goals a lot more than you ever did." Raye said. "Meatballhead."

"Why you Pyro." The two began the usual arguments it will be a while before Rainbow returns to aid the Sailor Scouts. In Rainbow Land Rainbow and Starlite returned. Skydancer also landed Stormy got off and said. "Thank you Rainbow for your help." "No problem besides you were just doing your job."

"You know these people tried to take my dreams they didn't see all of it."

"I agree since we lived that long."

Skydancer sounded Stormy looked. "I was wondering who is this enemy." "Another group who wants to darken the universe if that happens we will never exist."

Stormy nodded. Rainbow walked to Starlite who said. "What do we do Rainbow?"

"We have to make sure that crystal doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

Starlite nodded. "We'll be ready if they need us."

Rainbow agreed. It will be a long time before they would understand the problem that Orin had told Krys returned after patrolling. "Nothing Rainbow I need to head back looks like you can handle this yourself along with those Sailor Scouts." "You can still help we will need the prism one day."

"That's true I will stay behind unless the job requires me to be there." He got on On-X "Bye Rainbow see you when I can."

"Right." 

On-X left with Krys to got back to spectra it will be along while before they get back on the mission Murky would still be causing trouble Rainbow believed that she would have to keep her eye on him until the day comes for her to return for another mission and aiding the Sailor Scouts.

End.

My notes. –You know the disclaimer this is my sequel to the first Sailor Moon crossover so I hope this could liven things up 


End file.
